jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Back In Black
|user = Theodore Buckingham|namesake = Back In Black (A song by AC/DC)|destpower = A|speed = B|range = C|durability = B|precision = C|potential = A|image = }}Back In Black '( ''Bakku In Burakku) is the Stand of Theodore Buckingham, featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. Appearance & Personality ... Abilities '''Tremendous Strength As a dragon-based Stand, Black In Black has always demonstrated its fortitude of pure destructive prowess. One quick swing of its arms can chop off the arm of any human or Digimon at precise accuracy. Its nature of a close-ranged Stand has it extremely capable in going toe to toe with other Stands on the same caliber such as Juno's Guns N' Roses. Its common method of pulling out a barrage of clawing strikes can tear some of the toughest materials into scraps within just mere seconds. Cocytus Breath Back In Black has the power to exhale torrents of jet-black/dark-blue flames from its mouth. Alternatively, these flames can be ignited from its claws, hands, feet, and tails as well. There are two things that takes effect when the flames hit something; melt anything into a puddle of liquid at degrees extremely hotter than the sun or at temperatures surpassing absolute zero, the flames will instantly freeze them where a severe frostbite occurs while in their frozen state. In full effect, as a major drawback, the inferno will cause widespread destruction if not well utilized under circumstances, potentially harming to allies and Teddy himself if he is in the middle of the blast zone. The grim intensity these fires bring also worsens any volatile material. Despite this, Teddy cautiously exploits this ability into crafty substitutes in providing fire without the risk of endangering others. Usually lighting up firewood that lasts longer and is much resistant against the wind. Ash Manipulation Back In Black manipulates ash, be it pre-existing or the ones created by its own flame, at a significant degree. It can create a protective armor made out of it which can withstand the attacks, including Killer Queen's explosions, until every bit of ash is already worn off. The ashes can be used to store fires in the shape of compact sphere that will release a cloud of cinders when used. Light Consumption Back In Black can eat away light in an area within a radius of 50 meters, leaving behind an area of a pitch-black void. When a person enters the affected area where the light Back In Black has eaten away, all they see is eternal darkness, having difficulty in finding their way out back to the surface. It is not only their sight that's being affected at a negative scale, they have to be quick about it underneath that void as the lack of light will shrivel their skin to the point of rotting it away, miraculously, these changes immediately revert back to the way it was when those in the void have made their way out. Artificial light produced by other means such as electricity can be eaten away, though it will not bring a void out of it. Unlike the flames, Teddy is completely unaffected by the void, giving him full access as well as retaining his sight within the boundaries of a void. Trivia * Image belongs to its respective owners. * The name of its ability is the same as MetalGarurumon's attack but the Stand's description holds a truer meaning of the name itself. * Its ability to eat the light is inspired by Vritra in Hindu Mythology. Category:Digital Breakdown Category:Crossover Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand